It is well known, in the teaching of reading, that the student should simultaneously see the word as he hears it pronounced. It has also been recognized, particularly with young students, that attention and interest can be enhanced by some form of animation or movement which directs the student's eye across the visual display in synchronism with the audible pronunciation of the displayed word, a technique which has been utilized in motion picture films or videotape. According to such technique, the student watches the film or tape, which is accompanied by an audible soundtrack. As the displayed words are pronounced by the recorded voice, a bouncing ball or similar figure is seen to move across the tops of the syllables or words in a bouncing fashion, with the position of the ball at any moment being synchronized with the pronunciation of the syllable or word directly beneath the ball. The movement of the ball assures that the visual focus of the student will be directed to the proper part of the displayed material and also aids in maintaining the interest and attention of the student.
Another advantage of the use of motion picture films or videotapes as a teaching medium, as contrasted with the traditional printed page of a book, is that young students are now oriented toward viewing television. A still further advantage is that, in the case of physically handicapped students, the student does not have to physically turn pages as he progresses through the material.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide an improved method for teaching reading which takes advantage of modern media such as the currently popular magnetic videotape to provide a means to maintain the visual focus and attention of the student on the syllable or word being pronounced by the accompanying audible soundtrack.
According to the present invention, the syllable or word being pronounced by the soundtrack voice is temporarily highlighted either by a change in brightness, size or color relative to the remaining portion of the visual display. In this fashion, the eye of the student is directed and stimulated to follow the visual display in proper synchronism with the recorded audible pronunciation, thereby enhancing the quality of the learning experience.